Maybe I love you
by Destination Chocolate
Summary: A disturbing dream concerning Jounouchi gives Seto Kaiba more insite to his past then he may want. Yaoi, possible SJ.
1. Insatiable

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. And I don't own (or hate) Darren Hayes, or his music. 

A/N: AAAAAH! *Continues screaming* I wrote the closest thing I've ever got to a lemon! This is terrible! Stupid Darren Hayes and his stupid sexy lemon-inducing song. It's not fair! They should put warning labels on these CDs or something. Anyways… hope ya'll enjoy.

***

The High Priest Seto made his way wearily down the many stairs leading to his bedchamber, deep within the bowels of the temple. The night breeze had long ago chased away the summer heat that usually inhabited the clean Egyptian air.

Yet the whispered promise made that morning created it's own heat within him, spurring him down the seemingly never-ending flights of steps. A lone trickle of sweat made it's way down his bronzed temple, until it was wiped away with an impatient finger. 

He thought longingly of the other things his fingers would be doing tonight.

He quickened his pace.

At last, the door loomed in front of him. Cursing the heavy, awkward lock, the High Priest fumbled with his copious amount of keys. His eyes scanned his small collection with the fervor of a madman, his fingers trembling, until he made his selection.

With a small *clack* the lock fell to the floor, forgotten and ignored in Seto's desperate eagerness. 

Instead, the High Priest focused his attention on the door, suddenly hesitant. His strong fingers fastened on the equally strong iron handle, his other hand resting heavily on the door, as if for support. Gathering himself, he opened the door.

Poised on his bed sat a scantily clad figure, whose soft blond hair fell on their face in a manner Seto found devastatingly alluring. Soft eyes rose to meet the High Priest's cerulean ones, a seductive smile twitching at a soft, pink mouth.

"Jou…" came Seto's hoarse whisper.

The aforementioned blonde smiled wider, showing teeth. Teeth that were responsible for a number of small scars on the High Priest's neck. Seto wasn't opposed to adding more to his collection.

Stealing himself, Seto moved closer, shedding various potentially injuring pieces of jewelry, as well as his sandals. The object of the brunette's desire rose to meet him, helping him to discard any and all unwarranted items. Like clothes, for instance. Who needed such things anyway?

Moving to the soft bed, the High Priest brought his lips in contact with the blonde's, wasting neither time nor energy to insure gentleness. Besides, that's the way Jou liked it. He knew from experience. Much experience. 

In time the kisses gained momentum, and soon Seto found himself on top of the blonde boy, his insatiable hunger for the other driving him in and out at a reckless speed that far surpassed the fervor of his sprint down the stairs. 

Then, in two short bursts of blissful release, it was over. Panting, the High Priest took his equally winded lover into his arms, their sleek, sweaty skin gliding against one another's. The blonde rested his chin in the crook of Seto's collarbone, thrilled with the sweet, sensual contact. 

The High Priest kissed his lover's head gently, watching the moonlight play delicately across Jou's skin. Only then did he close his eyes himself, sighing and moving closer to the blonde's sleeping form. 

The CEO of Kaiba Corp awoke with a start.

***

A/N: Well… what's done cannot be undone. And yes. I'm obsessed with dreams. They make wonderful plot material! Or am I insane? Perhaps both O_o. 

Updated and changed 11-10-03: Bleh. I just read this again, and found way to many errors to count. I corrected most of them, but I need your help to tell me when I've messed up big tim. Like that! I wrote tim, but I meant time! If anyone's interested in Beta-ing for me, I would greatly appreciate it. Review or e-mail me if you're interested. 


	2. Nanimokamo

A/N: I've discovered that Yaoi makes me hungry. Every time I write, I end up baking cookies or brownies or something yummy of the sort. 

Read and enjoy ^_^

***

The soft daybreak was bright and fresh, the perfect beginning to a spring morning.

The cloudless sky contrasted beautifully with the ornamental trees, which swayed lightly in the gentle wind.

Yet inside a certain teenage CEO's mind, a storm of emotions raged more violently than any typhoon could. 

Today he had forgone his usual limo ride, in exchange for a long, brisk walk. Walking gave him time to think. And though he couldn't focus on the beauty around him, the cool air was enough to calm his heated nerves.

He had a lot to think about.

What sick trick was his mind playing on him? Since when did his mind enjoy playing tricks on him? 

More importantly, he corrected himself, since when had his brain developed a… mind of it's own that had it's own private desires?

Shaking his head, he continued along the sunlight sidewalk, his feet taking control as he struggled to focus on more important matters.

Sighing, he began going over the possible rational for his sudden fanatical fantasy. To much stress from work? Sexual frustration? Perhaps insanity? After all, Jounouchi and himself as a couple was like pairing oil and water and expecting them to mix.

It wasn't just because the boy drove him up the wall.

There was already someone else whom no one would, or could ever replace.

Seto had given up any hopes of ever being loved when he realized who he wished to be his own. The Pharaoh, the Spirit of the Puzzle, Yami. 

Whatever you called him, the title almost always included a fatal word that Seto deemed would forever keep them separated. 

Yugi. Yugi's pharaoh, the Spirit of Yugi's puzzle, Yami Yugi. 

For a while, the brunette's fears were confirmed. Yami had even gone as far as to fashion himself a body simply to be able to, "interact" with his Hikari. The ceremony involved in transferring his spirit almost destroyed him forever. 

Yet he made it into the replicated flesh, though it took time adjusting. Seto remembered passing the beautiful Pharaoh and his little lover walking, if it could be called that. More like Yami clinging to his Hikari as he struggled to regain control of unfamiliar muscles. 

Despite the first awkwardness, the object of Seto's affection soon learned co ordinance, with the help of his sweet assistant. Yugi. 

How the CEO wanted to strangle, or at least partially maim the younger boy for stealing his love. Yet to hurt Yami's lover was a guaranteed way to destroy even the smallest chances of romance, or anything that didn't involve deep loathing.

Seto learned to bear it, his hope fading each time he saw them together, which, of course, was about every day.

Until innocent Yugi did the unthinkable.

That is, he left his dear, devoted Yami for Jounouchi, the tricolored-haired boy's best friend.

Seto couldn't have been happier. Even though it meant seeing his love in pain.

Ignoring all previous warnings about picking someone up on the rebound, Seto had offered his heart to the distraught Pharaoh.

Who had accepted gratefully.

'It won't last,' Seto told himself repeatedly. Yet days turned into weeks, and weeks to months. Their one-year anniversary was coming up. Everything had been perfect.

Until the sandman turned into such a bastard.

Seto had never been much of a dreamer. Whenever he did dream, it was important to pay attention. His mind never acted superfluously, and never dwelled long on anything unnecessary. Why would it be obsessing about the blonde boy in such an… interesting manner?

For some reason, Isis's stories of his, "past" kept entering his internal conversation. He'd always joked with Yami about love being predetermined in Ancient Egypt. 

Though it had always been merely a game, Seto had come to enjoy thinking about their destinies being intertwined, that somehow they were meant for each other.

Even though he didn't believe in destiny.

Yet this dream erroneously paired him with the brat Jounouchi, instead of his dear Pharaoh. 

Though the thought of being with the blonde boy disgusted him on many levels, the CEO couldn't help but wonder if that truly was the way it was supposed to be.

As the last thought crossed through his mind, Seto mentally slapped himself. How could he think of anyone that way except Yami? A stupid dream couldn't and wouldn't destroy the love so firmly established between the two rivals. 

'Rivals make the best partners.' Thought Seto with a soft smile. 

Jounouchi wasn't smart enough to be considered a rival. Hell, he wasn't worth Seto's time in the least. 

So why was he worrying? Yami was his nanimokamo, his everything. Nothing could ever change that.

With that thought, what could be described as a spring came into Seto's step, as he continued his way to school.

***

A/N: Mmmmm… triple chocolate chip cookies. And bishounen angsting about each other. Can it get any better?


	3. Kanshaku

A/N: I had fun writing this. Mostly because of the use of the word, "sock". Thanks mirrowlin! Be proud knowing you provided a valuable plot point in my plot less pile of.. well, you know. (Kanshaku = Outburst of anger)

Enjoy ^_^

***

The object of Seto's questions sneezed loudly. 

"Careful Jou, don't want to get sick," said a mildly worried Yugi, smiling slightly at his boyfriend. This remark was greeted with two more explosive sneezes. 

Jounouchi blinked at the offered tissue, then took it, wiping his nose. This only made Yugi smile more. Despite the tough guy image his love normally sustained, the blonde boy couldn't help accidentally becoming adorable. 

After disposing of the flimsy, now wet, paper, Jounouchi leaned in for a quick kiss, surprising the recipient. The smaller boy ducked slightly, so the kiss landed on his nose, laughing at his astonished boyfriend's expression. 

"Hey, no teasing," laughed Jou, his eyes crinkling up in the edges with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "Let's get it righ-"

Before he could finish, Yugi cut him off, his lips pressing lightly to the others. Jou was more than happy to accept, his hand moving to caress his boyfriend's cheek lightly. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but the bell rang about five minutes ago," came a voice from behind Jounouchi's shoulder. As the two broke apart, Yugi pouting slightly as Jou turned to look at whoever had dared to disrupt. 

He found himself looking at Seto Kaiba, his proclaimed archenemy. They had come to a truce of sorts, ever since the other had become so close to one side of Yugi's split soul. Part of that truce was that they wouldn't both each other anymore. Kaiba was most certainly bothering Jounouchi.

"Just because you can't get any until after school doesn't mean you have to take it out on us," growled the blonde, flinching when he realized he'd including Yugi's darker half in the insult. Yugi would most likely scold him for it later.

The Pharaoh's newly acquired body had never been registered as a citizen, and was therefore not allowed in school. Without Kaiba Corp's financial persuasion, Yami would have been deported by now. Instead, he worked part time at his Hikari's Grandfather's game shop, and shared living quarters with the CEO. Nevertheless, Seto could only see his lover later in the day. 

The aforementioned brunette narrowed his eyes. Jou had no reason to verbally attack Yami, though how the blonde could be so thick as to mix up who he was supposed to insult was beyond Kaiba. 

"I wasn't trying to be impolite," began the CEO, trying to keep his temper under control. Yet his instinctive urge to salvage his wounded pride easily overpowered his need for peace. 

"I also thought Yugi needed an excuse to escape from your dog breath," smirked Seto. Normally Jou would brush the canine comment off, but the cold weather had awakened a streak of spitefulness within him. 

Without a word, he stood up, knocking over his chair, and socked the older Kaiba. 

Seto choked, the air forced from his lungs via the fist's collision with his diaphragm. With impulsive quickness, he grabbed the offending arm, twisting sharply. 

He hadn't meant to do much damage, but either he didn't know his own strength, or Jounouchi was in an awkward position, because before he knew it, the blonde's wrist cracked. 

Jou felt his bone snap, his eyes meeting Seto's as pain filled his conscious. He blacked out.

The brunette blinked in surprise, his previous action beginning to come to light. Within a second he'd surveyed the inflicted damage to Jou's wrist, as well as the blonde's comatose state, mentally cursing himself for being so rough. Delicately he lifted the unconscious boy in his arms, ready to exit the room in favor of the nurse's office.

"Where are you taking him?" asked Yugi, wavering trust filling his eyes and quivering voice. 

"He needs medical attention," muttered Seto. He flipped his cell phone from pocket, handing it to Jou's worried boyfriend. "Call for an ambulance," he said in monotone, hurrying out the room. Yugi gave a curt nod, and began dialing.

As he hurried down the hall, Seto couldn't help but notice how good Jou felt in his arms. 'Damn dream,' he thought, and quickened his pace.

***

A/N: Sorry the chapters are so short. And infrequent. The plot bunny seems to attack me in math class, when I'm powerless to do anything but scribble notes to try an salvage my inspirations. Also, sorry for using math class so repeatedly in my fics. It just seems appropriate. I don't know why. 

Though I love mindless praise, please remember to insult and criticize my fic once in a while. Constructive criticism makes me stronger and a better writer, and flames make me laugh, so you're safe either way! Review kudasai. Onegaishimas. Por favor. Please!


End file.
